


This Way For The I Dos & The Kiss

by Cuthwyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Breaking Up & Making Up, Everyone picks on Jason, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but everyone loves him really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: He stole his heart.He broke his heart.Revenge is sweet.-Or-The one where it's all fun and games until someone threatens to impale the other with a flag in public and Tim likes cake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hold my hands up.  
> I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Life just sucks and JOY being no more sucks and I need some happy.
> 
> So Cuthwyn is enforcing tooth rotting fluff until she feels better. That is all.  
> (Although there probably will be angst. It's me?)

Jason had been on worse stake outs. The sun wasn't too hot, the ledge he was sat on was comfortable, he was alone and quite honestly? He wasn't actually expecting any trouble. Yet, despite his comfortable position this had to be the worst stake out he had ever, ever been on.  
Sighing, Jason ran a hand down his face and watched the see of rainbows and genuinely happy people parade their way down the street to lively, catchy music, that Jason couldn't help but drum his fingers to.  
Gotham was holding its annual Pride Parade like so many other cities across the world. His family and friends were all down on the ground taking part in the event, but as of yet, he was still to see the small group of vigilantes pass by.  
He dreaded to think what Dick was going to be like. All this happy, yay to love, was totally up his older brother's street. In fact, Jason was bracing himself for the horrendous sight of a rainbow Nightwing cartwheeling by with added glitter, giving free hugs because, Dick.

It wasn't appropriate for the Red Hood to be seen so openly in public. He was a criminal, an absconded patient from Arkham.  
So Bruce had tasked him with keeping an eye on the event from a distance, only showing himself if things got out of hand.  
'Hood, report.'  
Batman's drawl came over the coms and Jason bit back a frustrated growl. Scanning the crowd he shrugged and leant back against the brick wall.  
'All clear. Bored out of my mind. Don't see why you couldn't have done this B? I'm a busy man, I gots stuff to do.'  
'Like what exactly, Hood? The Bat only comes at a night.'  
Scoffing at Batman's pathetic excuse, Jason watched some rather impressive, what he could only describe as 'flag twirlers' dances past. Their flags swishing through the air in impossibly, hypnotic ways.  
'Pfft, like that excuse works on me Old Man. Let's just face it, you're far too geriatric for his scene. You'd have heart failure.'  
His only reply was a deep chuckle before  
'Keep me updated Hood, and remember no live ammo.'  
'You got it.'

And Jason was alone again. As usual.  
A couple caught his attention. Standing on the sidewalk smiling as they sneaked kisses to one another as they watched the parade. His eyes fell onto the man with rainbow flags painted on his cheeks, which was totally what had caught his attention and not the ginger hair.  
It had been 18 months since he had broken things off. 18 months and so much had happened since then, both himself and Roy had gone down very different, very separate paths.  
Roy had done as Jason had said he would do.   
He carried on down his path of recovery. Despite a couple of relapses, he had found his light, he had found his friends again, he was the hero he was always meant to be.  
Jason's was its usual mixed bag of highs and lows, his path forever dark and as usual he had now found himself alone again, just like 18 months ago.  
18 months, in a way it felt like forever, but alone at night? Jason saw the look on Roy's face as if it were yesterday, the heartbreak.  
He hadn't slept in days, and he honestly could not remember the last time he had slept for more than 3 hours when he did manage to get some shut eye.  
It didn't matter though. Jason was used to it, used to living like this, cold, alone and hurting. Roy was happy and if he was being truthful? That was enough for him.  
He did not regret his actions eighteen months ago. It really had been for the best.

Watching the couple hold hands and wave at the passers by, Jason remembered the last time he had attended Pride.  
It was in London though, not Gotham. Him and Roy had just been passing through, but their plane was cancelled leaving them stranded in the UK. So Roy being Roy had decided to enforce a mini break. Jason found the entire idea cheesy and pointless but just went along with it for a quiet life.  
He hadn't known it was Pride that weekend. He didn't see the people or hear the music until Roy was grabbing his hand and hauling him to the front of the crowd.  
'Come on Jaybird!'  
He had griped and moaned but in the end? Jason had ended up smiling and waving along with everyone else, Roy draped around him like some sort of accessory grinning from ear to ear. For the first time, Jason had felt a part of something, something good, something good that didn't involve blood and darkness.  
Love.

Hitching a breath, Jason turned his attention away and studied the crowd again, looking for anything untoward. Sure, his gun was loaded with rubber bullets, for the usual troublemakers. Any homophobes though? Well, let's just say the gun in his waistband held bullets that weren't so rubbery. The parade continued without a hitch and Jason found himself slowly beginning to enjoy himself, a similar smile to the one he wore in London on his face as his head bobbed along to the music, the sun shining down on his face.  
'Hood. Hood. Come in.'  
'What?'   
Jason snapped, his mood slowly souring after his trip down memory lane. Memories never were pleasurable for him, even happy ones it seemed.  
'Get on the ground! Now!'  
Frowning at Batman's urgent tone, Jason peered down at the crowd in confusion. All was okay? The event was carrying on, everyone cheering and smiling, there wasn't even a pickpocket snaking their way through the crowd.  
'Huh? Why?'  
Noting whereabouts the parade was Jason groaned and should shook his head.  
'No need B, the others are around the corner. Everything is fine.'  
'Enough back chatting. Do as you're told and get down on the ground. Now.'  
Oh for God's sake.   
This was ridiculous but Jason really was not in the mood to argue. All he had to do was climb down, only to climb right back up again once he proved that everything was fine. Maybe the old man was growing senile in his old age?

Grumbling to himself as his feet hit the sidewalk, Jason straightened and spotted the float of a local gay bar he had given protection to, in exchange for a couple of drinks, that was nearly 5 years ago now. A sense of satisfaction interrupted his frustration as he watched the float pass him. He noted the pricy decorations, sound system, even a high tech screen advertising the venue. The dancers talented and beautifully dressed as they pranced on and along side the float.  
The place had come far since the days where it had begged the Red Hood for protection against Gotham's scum. It pleased him to see that at least something he had done had turned into a positive. The bar was flourishing and turning over a high profit by the looks of things. Yeah, that had to be a good thing he supposed.

Behind the float he spotted Dick prancing about as Jason knew he would be, skipping up to the crowd with that grin of his, shaking hands, hugging, taking selfies. The entire charade made Jason cringe. Jesus Dick stop grinning, and please for the love of mercy stop dancing like that! Jason was mildly surprised that Dick hadn't in fact changed his Nightwing costume to incorporate rainbows, flashing lights, of even glitter, no, no wait, yup that was pink glitter in Dick's hair.  
Jason decided there and then that he didn't know the bastard.  
Tim was working his way along the sides, smiling graciously and shaking hands like the adept celebrity he was, Kon was by his side looking like he wanted to be anywhere else and eyeing up Dick's glitter warily.   
That's when Jason noticed. All the Titans were here too, both Tim and Dick's teams, walking along grinning and waving like they didn't have care in the world. Odd. It must be a slow week on the crime fighting front or something. 

Kori was there, waving manically, excitement literally sparking off her.  
Roy was missing.   
Not that Jason looked for him and his heart didn't sink to the pit of his stomach to see the archer missing from the group.  
Before he could ponder further on it though, Damian caught his eye, God knows how he hadn't noticed him before.  
The boy was filling out fast now that he had hit his teens and, in keeping with Robin tradition, with every year that past he stepped further away from being he nations little darling to hitting the hottest *enter category here* lists.   
Damian walked a few steps behind Tim with a face like thunder and one look at his hair not only explained his demeanour but also Kon's wary looks. Dick had obviously succeeded in covering his homicidal little brother in pink glitter.  
Jason's smirk vanished however when Damian looked directly at him and spoke into a com. Dick slowed his dancing and gave a slight nod in acknowledgement before talking into his own com.  
Okay, now that, that was odd.

Before he could react a heavy hand landed on Jason's shoulder.  
'GCPD. Would you come with us please, Sir?'  
Well, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, fluff everywhere!!

Closing his eyes, Jason took in a deep, calming, breath and allowed the two police officers to escort him through the crowd. Pride may be a celebration but the trials and bloodshed that had happened just for the event to even take place was not forgotten, neither was the fear.  
Scared people were ticking time bombs and one thing that would set off a bought of hysteria would be a masked criminal being arrested and fighting it.  
No.   
He wasn't risking innocent lives for his own benefit. The idiots hadn't cuffed him so all he had to do was play along until they left the street and then he would run. Yes, there was no need to panic just yet.  
Although, opening his eyes, Jason looked around him in confusion. He was being taken deeper into the crowd not further away from it. With no other option but to be pushed along, Jason swallowed down a huge knot of anxiety when they reached the metal fence and he was escorted through it.  
'Stand there.'  
Came a gruff instruction and in all honesty?  
Jason didn't currently posses the mental capacity to oppose them. His mouth was dry and his breath caught in his throat as his family and friends progressed slowly towards him. What on earth was going on?

A familiar introduction started playing on the bar's float and Jason inwardly groaned.  
One Direction? What Makes You Beautiful? Really?  
Last time he visited that joint they had half decent tunes. The hands suddenly let go of him and in the space of seconds he looked at the cops then at THAT grin on Dick's face and suddenly wished he was headed for Arkham. What was going on her-  
'You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door.'  
Jason froze and felt all colour drain from his face, he knew that voice, that wasn't One Direction singing.  
'Don't need that mask to cover up, being the way that you are is enough.'  
Roy Harper. He'd know that warbling anywhere.  
Eyes widening, he scanned his surroundings as the song hit the chorus and the dancers from the bar flew into a pre-choreographed routine with huge grins. His family and friends were also grinning and joining in as the backing singers.   
The crowd seemed just as bemused as Jason, until his fucking face was broadcast on not only the bar's screen but every fucking screen on the street. The crowd erupted in elated whoops as Arsenal's voice and Red Hood's face were recognised. This was obviously some sort of stunt and the Gothamites were totally down for seeing what panned out between these two.

Swallowing, Jason scanned the crowd again, trying to find where the hell Roy was because his voice was coming from every single piece of technology in the vicinity. It was impossible to locate him. This stunk of Barbara. Who conveniently had called off this morning to 'work on some stuff with Bruce.'  
Bruce.   
He had told him to get down onto the ground.  
Bastard.  
Hitching a breath he looked from the singing and dancing vigilantes, to the cops and finally the dancers.  
This had all been planned.  
Bastards the lot of them.  
Watching the scene unravel in front of him Jason felt the blood that had drained from his face come right back, his cheeks probably now matched the colour of his red domino mask.  
And people wondered why he had a loose grip on his sanity, look at the shit he had to deal with.  
Watching the dancing sea of glitter and bright colours, his gobsmacked face everywhere, Jason wanted to die, again. Die or kill Harper, to be honest he was happy with either or, as long as this, this thing, whatever it was, stopped.

Whatever this was did not stop, true to how Jason's life went, everything went from kill me now to Dear Satan please strike me down and swallow me whole. The picture on the screen split into three and Nigma's face appeared in one of the blank pictures. What was happening?  
Jason stood and watched with a gobsmacked crowd as the Riddler gave the camera a thumbs up before stepping back to reveal the high security wing in Arkham. Imates and staff cheering before joining in, dancing around and waving at the camera. The picture above flickered on to show the Juvenile Wing and twelve ecstatic teenagers whooping about, some holding make shift banners saying 'Love Wins!' and 'Say Yes!'.  
What the actual fuck?  
Jason shook his head, watching one of the nurses dashing off with Nigma to drag a reluctant Dr Leland into shot, who merely shook her head and started dancing too, if a little more sedately than everyone else.

So c-c-come on you got it wrong, to prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong!'  
That was it.   
He was finding that insufferable twat and ripping his trachea out. It was overdue anyway.  
'Jaybird or your trachea you can't have both.'   
Smirking at the memory, Jason tore off to begin his search.  
Where the hell was the idiot?  
Jason ran through the parade, looking at every grinning face searching for the one he wanted.   
The line of the chorus serving to only tease him further, that was the purpose he quickly deduced.  
'Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but yo-o-o-ou'  
Jason started to get desperate. He turned to the crowd for help but the onlookers seemed to have decided to play along.   
'Where's Arsenal?' He bellowed, usually people would gape and comply with whatever he demanded. This time? On no. Today every deity in existence hated him because all he got were shrugs and laughing faces.  
'Go find your Prince Charming, Hood!'   
One girl called out and the line was quickly adopted by everyone else who repeated it in elation. Totally buying into the Red Hood's search for Arsenal, the stunt totally in keeping with the ethos of he day.  
'Find your Prince Charming, Hood!'  
'He's not a prince and he sure as hell isn't charming!' Jason yelled but his frustration only earned him a sea of laughter. Fuck this shit, he wanted his cell in Arkham back. In fact, if you squinted, you could see the doors leading to it on the god damn screens behind the madness currently erupting in the rec room.

Deciding that he was not playing anymore. Jason gritted his teeth and made to barge his way through the crowd. If Harper wanted to hide and taunt him with stupid, crappy songs so be it, he wasn't doing this anymore.  
Fuck it all.  
Just as he was about to leave however, Dick wrapped his arms around him. Restraining him against his chest, the dickhead laughed and kissed his brother's cheek before hauling them both back to where Jason had started.  
'This is for your own good, Little Wing. You need to be happy.' Dick sing-songed, and Jason had gone from frustrated to stark raving mad.  
'Do I look fucking happy? Let go and tell me where Arsenal is and what's going on!'   
'Everyone else in the room can see it everyone else but you!' Dick sang into his ear and Jason started planning how he was going to beat his ass to the ground as soon as he reclaimed his freedom.

No one else seems to notice Red Hood and Nightwing's little altercation. Mainly because Red Robin was skipping, actually skipping, down the sides of the parade, encouraging the crowd to clap and sing the na na's of the bridge with his friends.  
Jason just wanted to die, or see Roy.  
Hot tears burned his eyes and his chest ached, this wasn't funny. Did they not understand how much this hurt?  
'Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your gun gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know'  
Teal eyes snapped up at the float of the bar he had protected and there the idiot was, standing in the middle of the dancers in all his stupid glory, Roy fucking Harper.  
He was going to kill him.  
The final couple of rounds of the chorus was picked up by everyone else when Jason roared in anger and charged at Roy, whose eyes widened before he ran for his life, laughing his head off as he went.

Much to everyone's entertainment as they watched them chase each other around Pride. Red Hood far too gone to realise that Roy had planned this reaction and totally not seeing the irony as he threw glitter, rainbows, tiaras, banners and anything else he could get his hands on, at the object of his desire.  
'Arsenal get your ass back here!'  
'You owe me a trachea! I want my fucking trachea!!'  
'Stop blowing fucking kisses at me! I'm trying to fucking kill you, you asshole!'  
The crowning moment was when Jason acquired a Gay Pride flag. The colours fluttering as he held it high in the air as he pursued Arsenal, who just saw what he looked like and laughed harder.  
'Oh man, I've missed you Jaybird!'  
'You'll fucking miss me when I catch up with you and impale you!'  
Eyes widening, Jason realised what he had just said and waved his flag harder.  
'With the flag! I'm going to impale you with the flag!'  
'Sure Red Hood, the flag.'  
A couple of teenagers teased from behind him and Jason let out a desperate sob before finally dropping to his knees, cradling his head.  
'Please, please, Arsenal. Why are you doing this? I can't take this.'

A pair of hands encircled his, gloveless, warm and familiar. Jason shook his head and looked up at Roy with desperate tearful eyes.  
'Hush, it's okay Jaybird, it's okay.'   
Roy soothed, hauling the man to his feet, he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against Jason's shocked ones.  
'I want to marry you, Jaybird.'  
Pushing sharply away, Jason shook his head and swallowed thickly, the world swirling and twirling in front of him.  
'What.' He deadpanned, not entirely trusting that this wasn't some very fucked up, very bad dream. Yes that was it. This was a dream.  
He had fallen asleep at his post and any second now he was going to wake up with Bruce yelling in his ear.  
Jason shook his head and watched slack jawed when Roy smiled and dropped down onto one knee. The crowd so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
'Red Hood, will you marry me?'  
'I'm not being arrested?'  
Jason wasn't entirely sure why he said that. It was pretty damn obvious he wasn't. The GCPD who were stood to attention behind the vigilantes burst out laughing and saluted the young man in a show of solidarity.   
Yup, that proved it, he was dreaming, come on Bruce, wake him up already.  
He couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, Jason whacked himself in the head, hard.

'Jaybird! Jaybird stop, what are you doing?' Roy gasped, jumping to his feet to haul Jason's fist away from his forehead.  
Looking up, all he wanted in that moment was to see the intent in Roy's green eyes but couldn't, and Jason felt his cheeks grow wet. He couldn't understand him.  
'I- I want to wake up now.'  
A couple of people gasped and held a hand to their mouths, others had grown teary eyed themselves.  
Roy just shook his head and lifted a hand to wipe away Jason's tears with a soft smile.  
'Oh Jaybird, you insufferable moron, this isn't a dream. Will you marry me or not? I won't ask you again!'  
Swallowing, a whole new wave of tears rolled down Jason's cheeks and he could feel the spirit gun holding his mask in place beginning to give.   
'Please, Arsenal this isn't funny. We ain't even together. Just stop. This isn't funny.'   
Roy simply shook his head again and pulled out a ring from his breast pocket.   
'I ain't joking, Jaybird. I miss you. I miss you and I want to try again.'

Growling, Jason tried to pull away but Roy's grip on him tightened.  
'No.'  
Roy blinked before nodding slightly and turning away. Clearly hurt but at least managing to hide the pain of rejection in front of the large crowd watching them.  
'No. You're joking. I'll say yes and then you'll laugh 'cause normal people don't do this shit. Normal people just ask the other over for coffee, ask to try again. They don't try and marry them!'  
Roy inhaled sharply before turning and studying Jason's face carefully, noting his body language, probably wishing he could see his eyes properly.  
'We never have and never will be normal people, Jaybird. I'm asking you to marry me because I can't. If we do this again? I can't lose you, not again so will you marry me? I'm being serious dude.'  
'I'm not a hero.'  
'I don't care.'  
'I'm a criminal, I have sectioning papers.'  
'I don't care.'  
'I can't legally marry anyone!'  
'I don't care.'  
' I tidy and then you can't find what your stuff.'  
'I don't care.'  
'I can't sleep next you without punching you in the face. I'm nuts. I'm bad news. I keep you up because I read until 4 am and you can't sleep. I complain, about everything, even stuff I like. I break stuff, your stuff. I'm mean, intentionally, horribly mean.'  
Two hands cupped his cheeks and Jason stopped his rant to look up at Roy's stupid grinning face.  
'I don't care. I don't care Jaybird. Those are also all the reasons why I miss you, why I love you.'  
Jason sucked in his bottom lip and tried to shake his head, but the hands on his cheeks kept him still, forcing him to look at his ex-partner.  
'Arsenal, my middle toe is longer than my other toe!'  
Shaking his head Roy huffed a laugh and smiled warmly.  
'Jaybird I don't ca- wait- what? What the fuck? Your toe? The hell?'  
A cackling caught the pairs' attention and they looked over to see Tim killing himself laughing, propped up by an amused looking Kon and Miguel.

'Nope.'   
Shaking his head again, Roy removed one of his hands to slap Jason hard on the shoulder.  
'Nope. Not accepting that one Jaybird. That's not a real reason! That is just you running out of things to list off and coming out with weird ass bullshit. No one cares about your toes!'  
'I care about my toes!' Jason argued for arguments sake, not overly sure why he was defending his freaky toes?  
'Enough bullshit okay? Enough, Hood.'   
Wiping away the tears still rolling down Jason's cheeks, Roy smiled again and cocked his head.  
'It's okay.'  
Finally succeeding in shaking his head, Jason looked away, a pitifully wretched sob escaping his lips.   
Roy wasn't joking. This wasn't a dream. This was real. This was happening to him.  
'Will you marry me, Red Hood?'  
'This, this don't happen to people like me.'   
Jason finally managed to force out over his sobs and the crowd gasped. Dick had tears of his own streaming down his face as he watched his little brother completely breakdown.   
'Yes or no, Hood. Please, just give me a yes or a no. That's all you gotta say, Dude.'

'Si.'   
The word left his lips without permission, before Jason had even decided on what he wanted to say next.  
'Si?' Roy asked in confusion before his eyes widened. 'You bastard. You've slipped into Spanish!'  
Whoops.  
Huffing a laugh, Jason looked up at him and nodded his head, not trusting himself enough to vocalise his answer.  
'It coulda been Italian?'  
Roy blinked and Jason really wished he just knew when to shut up.  
'C'mere you asshole!'  
Jason let out a small gasp of surprise when he suddenly found himself pulled forwards and lips being pressed against his. For what seemed like forever his mind yet again seemed to be frozen on 'what the fuck?'  
A thunderous sound rolled around them, and it took a moment for Jason to realise that it was an explosion but not from a bomb. The crowd was going absolutely wild!  
Grinning against Roy's lips, Jason deepened the kiss just to give them all a show and he was pretty sure the ground started shaking with the roar that erupted, in response. 

'I'm still gonna kill you for doing this to me.' Jason mumbled as they finally pulled apart. 'Slowly and painfully. With your own god damn parts!'  
Roy looked completely unfazed by his threats and was sporting an infuriatingly goofy grin like the cat who got the cream.  
'You are my parts numbnuts.'   
Tugging off Jason's glove, Roy slipped the plain black band on his ring finger, giving him a quick peck when the crowd lost their minds again.  
'Come on Beautiful, we gots a parade to finish. We've already taken up plenty of these good peoples' time.'

Jason blinked before looking around at the Gothamites, his family and friends smiling at him, before nodding sharply.   
'Oh, yeah, sure I er, will I see you at the end?'  
Laughing Roy nodded and took hold of Jason's hand in a tight grip.   
'Don't be a moron, of course you are.'  
Jason nodded again, thinking that was the end of the matter and moving to skulk off back into the crowd to let everyone carry on celebrating.  
Or he would of if Harper hadn't tightened his already iron tight grip, and started dragging him along with everyone else.  
'Arsenal!' Jason muttered warily through gritted teeth, eyes darting around Pride anxiously.   
He didn't belong here. With everyone else. Like a hero. Like a person.  
'Jaybird, shut up, smile and wave.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Roy sings incase anyone wants to know. Roy changed a few words because, Roy.
> 
> https://youtu.be/QJO3ROT-A4E


	3. Chapter 3

Jason finished the Parade with everyone else. People smiled and waved back at him. So many smiles. People didn't normally smile at him. Jason liked smiles but this? This was overwhelming and after only a few minutes he turned to bury his face into the crook of Roy's neck. The familiar hiding place sending shudders of comfort through him. Man, had he missed being able to do this.

A hand reached up and dug into his curls.  
'Hey, hey Jaybird, look to the right. It's your kids, well the ones not locked up anywho.' Roy muttered into his ear. Blinking, Jason lifted his head before turning to see a gaggle of scrawny, raggedy kids waving like maniacs.  
'Hood! It's the Red Hood!'  
'See! Told ya Arsenal said he'd be here!'  
The anxiety died down again and Jason smiled and waved, laughing when the ragtag group of delinquents squealed in excitement.   
'¡Nuestro héroe!'   
Jason froze, blinking as a boy grinned and held out a collection of paper flowers. It was Axel, a kid he'd helped get his ID back from some pimp last year. Stumbling over on shaky legs, Jason reached out and took the paper flowers in amazement. Studying his gift he realised that they had been made out of newspaper and leaflets. He remembered making similar things himself as a kid to kill boredom.  
G-Gracias.' He mumbled, smiling shyly at the teen who just nodded and gave him a salute.   
Yeah, despite everything, Jason always had to admit that when it came to Gotham's forgotten kids? He would always be a hero. The one who was always there when the real heroes failed them. The only problem Jason had with this, was that should not be a role the Red Hood played. These kids shouldn't be forgotten about, they shouldn't be failed in the first place.  
Roy took hold of his hand again and with one final wave Jason let himself be dragged on.  
'Aw those are beautiful! The kids make em for ya?' Roy beamed, watching how Jason held the paper flowers tightly in his hand like a trophy.  
'Yeah.'

The rest of Gotham saw the Red Hood conversing with the 'under privileged' kids, the press went nuts taking photos of him accepting the flowers from Axel. None of it Jason had actually noticed and he thought nothing of it until a woman held out a real sunflower to him.  
'Thank you Mr Hood! Congratulations!'  
Nodding just like he had seen Bruce and his siblings do since forever, Jason accepted that flower too with the same shy smile.  
'For me? Erm thanks? I erm Happy Pride?'   
The awkward greeting seemed to do something to woman that Jason didn't understand. The smile turned into something he could only describe as orgasmic before the woman was clutching her chest with teary eyes.  
'Oh bless you, Sweetheart. I could just take you home!'  
Jason just stared. Baffled and not overly sure how to respond. Thankfully a hand clapped his shoulder and Roy was kissing him.  
'Nice try lady but this guy's spoken for!'  
Laughing the woman nodded and winked at Arsenal.  
'He's not my type but you make him happy y'hear? He's just a cinnamon roll.'

With that, Jason was being dragged away again, this time throughly confused and growing even more uncomfortable.  
'Cinnamon roll?'  
'Let it go, Jaybird. I'll tell ya later but for the record? Yes, yes you are totally a cinnamon roll.'  
It just got more bizarre from there and Jason quite honestly didn't think today could have got more bizarre apparently, he was wrong.  
He rarely made appearances like this as Robin or as Bruce Wayne's ward, not like his siblings did. He wasn't dumb, he knew he failed to engage socially the way everyone else did. He knew that he was just destined to lurk along the outskirts of society, he'd accepted that a long time ago.  
He'd always watched his family and friends when they made appearances like this. Watched how the public waved and swooned, gave them flowers and other tokens, took pictures with them.  
That was what Pride had started out like, him watching while the crowds adored the heroes. It was how the world worked but somehow, in the last hour?   
Jason's world was broken  
.  
Instead of flocking to his brothers or even Roy. The crowd called out his name, they reached out for him, shook his hand, took pictures with him. Once he was even given a baby to hold. Tim took a photo of that one because apparently, according to him and Roy, his face was hilarious. Jason didn't find it hilarious, the baby was small and he was terrified of killing it.  
He didn't know what to say when he was spoken to. People weren't meant to speak to him, people shouted at him. He had no idea how to react, he tripped up over his words and even switched languages on occasion. He tried to remember the etiquette lessons Alfred gave him, but anxiety made his mind blank but with racing thoughts all at the same time. Every time Jason spoke, he was convinced he had messed up; only for the public to make the orgasm face and clutch their chests like the first woman had.  
His brother's seemed to be finding the entire thing hilarious and Dick took to photobombing him and teasing him for stealing the limelight. That was the problem didn't his brother see? He wasn't the Golden Child, Dick was. People wanted to kiss Dick not him.  
Jason really didn't like it when people tried to kiss his cheeks and on more than one occasion Roy had to step in and give his hand a comforting squeeze.

'I-I can't do this.' Jason muttered breathily, clutching hold of Arsenal's jacket like a lifeline. This had been too much for him at the beginning and now it was getting far too much. He was trembling so badly he could barely walk straight. He felt himself leaving and he knew, just knew he was starting to disassociate after the last time he got kissed.  
Glancing across, Roy only had to look at Jason to know that he meant it. This wasn't him feeling uncomfortable, he honestly couldn't handle anymore.  
Wrapping a grounding arm around his shoulders, Roy hollered for the bar's float to stop and hoisted a shaking Jason onto the back of it before sitting down next to him.  
'You're okay Jaybird.'  
'N-no.I can't breathe. Breathe. I can't.'   
Jason squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to block out the noise with his free hand. The shouting, music, hell just all the footsteps were too loud and drilling into his skull.  
'Sssh. Deep breath Jaybird. You're safe.' Roy soothed, carefully taking the small pile of flowers, cards and other paraphernalia out of Jason's hand and passing them to a dancer who had come over to check on them.  
'Is Hood okay Arsenal? He don't look well?' The dancer asked, eyeing up the young man who had gone a very waxy colour.  
'Just a panic attack. We'll be right as rain in no time. Could you put these somewhere safe? Hood would hate to lose his gifts.' Roy asked, smiling in thanks when the dancer nodded his head and scurried off with them.  
'Come on Jaybird. Can you tell me five things you can see?'  
Jason tried. He really did. He lifted his head, but the colours and noise just assaulted him; he pressed both hands against his ears before closing his eyes tightly again.  
'No. I-I can't.'

'Excuse me?'   
Looking up from Jason, Roy frowned to see the dancer from before smiling down at them nervously.  
' I erm, I don't want to intrude but erm, I think I can help?'  
Nodding, Roy smiled when the dancer sat down next to Jason and produced a small box.  
'I get anxious too. Dya want some Vallium? I don't mind.'  
Jason opened his eyes and looked at the newcomer warily, his chest heaving with laboured breaths. Normally he'd tell someone where to stick their stupid pills but this guy? He looked nice. Unlike the masked faces and excited grins that surrounded him, this man was smiling calmly, chocolate eyes warm and understanding. Swallowing thickly, Jason nodded and watched blankly as the man popped out a pill, and handed it to him with a bottle of water. Silently, he took them and swallowed the pill down with the water before offering the dancer a small smile.  
'Thanks. Sorry.'  
'Pfft, don't be sorry, man. Ain't your fault Anxiety's a bitch. Name's Troy.' Troy affirmed, holding his hand out for Jason to shake.  
Jason looked down blankly, before shaking the hand with a shy smile.  
'Stage name?'  
'Hey, it's miles better than 'the Red Hood' mate.'

So that's how the rest of the parade past. Jason sat on the float talking with the dancer he'd seemed to have built a rapport with, while Roy went back to walking along side it. Smiling, waving and accepting the favours the public gave him to give to the Red Hood.  
Looking up every so often, Jason would manage a weak smile and a wave as they went along. His hand clutching the paper flowers Axel had given him. He'd requested them back once he could string a coherent thought together.  
The crowd was in awe with by the mysterious vigilante, who found being thanked far too much to cope with but still managed to acknowledge them.  
Eventually, they reached the end of the parade and everyone broke formation. Obviously the vigilantes soon found themselves swarmed a little bit and a few of the GCPD stuck around. Mainly because it made them feel better rather than there being any need, because come on? These dudes saved their asses rather than the other way around but hey, why not hang around with Nightwing and not Speedy? Apparently if you call the Flash's kid 'Speedy', Arsenal starts to twitch and mutter, who knew?

Bizarrely, everyone seemed to give the Red Hood a wide berth. Well, that wasn't bizarre exactly, what was bizarre was everyone stood a small distance from him, just waving. Only a few approaching him and never staying long, just offering their congratulations and moving on.   
'Congrats Arsenal!'  
Blinking, Roy looked down to see two young women grinning up at him arm in arm.  
'Thank you.'  
'Could-could you pass on our love to your fiancé? We don't want to bother him, he looks terrified. Poor guy ain't used to all this is he?'  
Nodding, Roy smiled, suddenly realising why everyone was avoiding the Red Hood. They weren't avoiding him. People had noticed his anxiety spike and were giving him space. It was moments like this that always restored Roy Harper's faith in humanity.  
'Of course I will. Now if you would excuse me?'

Snaking his way through the crowd, Roy made his way to where Jason was sitting on the kerb, paper flowers still in his hands and everything else he had been given piled around him. The couple had been right. His Jaybird did look terrified. Sure, Troy had given him some Vallium but Roy guessed the dosage wasn't high enough for Jason.  
When the stubborn arsehole actually did take his meds, the dose of Diazepam that he had was insanely high.   
'Come on, Jaybird. Let's get outta here, after party don't start for a bit yet.' Roy spoke up, crouching down to place all the cards, flowers and other tokens in his bag. 'Where did Troy go?'  
Slowly lifting his head, Jason tried and failed to smile.  
'He went to go find you. I have his number. I'll text him.'  
Ignoring Jason's lack of ability to speak in anything but broken sentences, Roy laugh and quirked an eyebrow.  
'Red Hood! Not engaged for a day and you're already picking up random guy's numbers!'  
It was intended as a joke but Jason frowned, trying to study Roy's masked face before shaking his head and looking down at the alien ring on his finger.  
'N-no I-I. He was nice to me. I-I-'   
A hand encircled his and Jason blinked up in confusion.  
'Hush, Jaybird. I was joking. Come on, we're going somewhere quiet for a bit.'

Roy guided Jason expertly away from the crowds to his safe place. Gotham's rooftops.

Dangling his legs over the side, Roy watched the rest of the vigilantes beginning to disperse, probably to look for them. He shrugged and lit up two cigarettes, passing one to Jason.  
Jason accepted with a small smile and took a long drag before closing his eyes in bliss, enjoying the silence and general lack of stimuli this high up.  
Roy watched him thoughtfully for a moment, before leaning forwards slightly so he could take his mask off. Letting Jason see his entire face.  
His friend's eyes widened and the relief that washed through his features to be able to see Roy's face made his heart stutter.  
'I mean it Jaybird. I want to marry you.' Roy stated plainly and simply.  
Jason was quiet for a moment, toying with the ring on his finger as he smoked. Roy didn't say a word, just waited patiently as Jason sorted through the thoughts in his head.  
'I know.' He said finally, voice croaky and heavy with pent up emotion. 'I, I'm just going to need time, a few years maybe? To realise that this is actually happening. Good stuff doesn't happen to me.'  
Reaching out, Roy brushed the bangs out of Jason's eyes and smiled warmly, covering Jason's engagement ring with his hand.  
'Good things can and should happen to you, Jaybird. What we had, it was good, wasn't it?'

Jason turned away and rubbed at his eyes, determined not to let himself cry.  
'I ruined it, Harper. I was happy. I was happy and I purposely ruined it.'  
'I know, Jay.'  
'What if I do it again? I will do it again! Look what's happened these last 18 months. Good things happen and I ruin them. I can't stop myself.'   
Roy waited for a moment, waiting for Jason to finally give up and let out a small sob, tears beginning to seep beneath his mask.  
'I know, Jay. I- I spoke to Dr Leland.' Roy admitted, wincing slightly when Jason bristled. 'I didn't understand why you did that. Was it me? You know what she said?'  
Jason merely shook his head and took another drag from his cigarette.  
'Life has dealt you a load of crap, like, a hella lot of crap. It makes you feel safe to destroy something before it destroys you. You were keeping yourself safe by hurting yourself before I did. You took back that control. Does that sound right Jay?'  
There was a meek nod and Jason just sobbed harder. That sounded right but it didn't help, it just made it all that more frightening. By trying to keep control he was losing it. He didn't want to isolate himself but he understood being alone, it felt safe. But he didn't want that. The ring on his finger proved that.  
As if reading his mind, Roy lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the warm metal with a gentle smile.  
'This isn't just a promise to marry you, Jaybird. This is my promise to keep you safe, even from yourself. I won't let you run away again. Even if I gotta chain you to the bed!'  
There was a silence before a small chuckle and Jason's hand moved to hold his.  
'I'm pretty sure that's false imprisonment, Harper. Kinky but false imprisonment.'  
Jason replied softly with a smirk and Roy knew, just knew that he had him. That those teal eyes would be sparking back to life again, anxiety and doubt slowly ebbing away.

'Meh, you're a stubborn ass but hey, so am I.'  
Roy shot back squeezing Jason's hand back before leaning in to kiss him. He had intended the kiss to be soft, reassuring, but as usual Jason Todd had other ideas.  
He only tolerated Roy's lips moving softly against his for a heartbeat before deepening it, surging forwards to tangle his hands in his hair and pull him closer.  
Roy didn't protest. With a groan he placed his hand on the small of Jason's back.  
He had missed this, from the desperate hands now trailing up and down his own back, so had Jason.  
Tongues, lips and fingers exploring each other. Retracing old ground on a mission of rediscovery, digging up a past that for once didn't hurt.  
Gasping, Jason tensed and pulled back when Roy's fingers ghosted the waistband of his pants, and immediately felt like a moron. 

Roy stopped immediately. Just like he always had and smiled at him in that way that always made him want to whimper.  
'It's okay, Jaybird. Only when you want to. Like before, okay?'  
Nodding, Jason swallowed and turned away, eyes finding Dick on the street below having a heavy make out session of his own with Kori.  
'Grayson always puts out.'  
'You're not your brother. You're Jason. I want you.' Roy replied, eyes following his to the street below. 'We all have our coping mechanisms.'  
Jason frowned, eyes narrowing at his brother, from this distance he could only just make out the tear trails down his cheeks. He'd never thought about Dick's wanton behaviour like that before.  
'When did you last eat, Jaybird?'   
Roy pulled him out of his reverie, lips warm against his ear lobe before pulling back to look at him expectantly.

Jason worried his bottom lip for a moment, before looking up and giving him a sheepish shrug.  
'I dunno? Erm, I think I had a pop tart this morning but that also might have been yesterday?'  
Chuckling, Roy rolled his eyes before clambering to his feet and offering his partner a hand up.  
'Okay, next question. Are you hungry?'  
Nodding, Jason accepted the hand and stood as well, casting one final look down at his older brother. Why was he crying?  
'Come on Romeo, let's go grab something to eat before the after party yeah? You wanna pick or shall I?'  
'You.' Jason replied automatically, warmth building in his chest again. Roy had always known that making decisions wasn't always easy for him. Even something as simple as deciding where he would like to go for dinner. 'If I'm Romeo does that make you Juliet?'

'Well, I do look gorgeous in a dress!' Roy replied after fixing his mask, with a flick of his hair and popping his leg out like girls did in films.  
Jason watched him skip away before shaking his head and tearing after him.  
'No, no dresses Harper! I refuse to go to this party with you in a dress!'  
'Aw, so narrow minded Jaybird? I thought we looked absolutely stunning that one time when we-'  
'Make me where a dress again Harper? This will be a very short engagement, because you will be dead!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... and Jason's day just gets weirder!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... have updated this story for a while so I managed to finish off a chapter :)

Thankfully Roy didn't wear a dress and much to Jason's relief he didn't have to either. They ended up eating at a quiet diner a few blocks away.  
It was, nice. Nothing exciting or extreme about it. Just plain and simple, no frills and fuss. Jason could not have been happier with the situation. Allowing himself a small smile he reached for a menu, sneaking looks at Roy as he did so.  
All this was too fast. Somewhere in his head alarm bells were going off, and he was pretty sure part of him was in meltdown, somehow though, he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
'I do good?'  
Looking up, Jason nodded, feeling a blush blossom across his cheeks again when Roy smiled back and chucked his chin.  
'So what ya having?'  
Jason ordered the same as Roy in the end. He always had. It was easier than trying to decode the menu, wheedle out what he didn't like and then fret over how much stuff cost. Would Roy be pissed if he just got the cheapest thing? Maybe the one in the middle of the road was better? Did he even like onion rings?  
No, it was just easier to smile and say 'same' once Roy had ordered.

'Here ya go sweethearts. Congratulations.'   
A rather large woman with greying hair and a spotty apron appeared producing chilli dogs and a side of fries.  
Jason was getting used to this by now and smiled like he'd done all afternoon.  
'Thank you, ma'am.' The apron caught his attention while he tried to find something else to say. 'You're apron has a lot of spots.'  
Mentally cursing himself, Jason glanced across at Roy for reassurance but the twat was unsuccessfully trying to hide his amusement.  
Still though, the reaction was the orgasm face and the woman reached out and squeezed his hand.  
'God bless you, sweetheart. Molly will bring over your drinks.'  
Jason just smiled and nodded, watching the woman leave in mild confusion.  
'It's was broadcast on the news Jaybird.' Roy explained pointing up at a battered tv behind the bar.  
Nodding slowly, Jason glanced down at his chilli dog and sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
'Unreal, Harper!'  
'Eh, I knew you'd just order what I did. So I ordered what you like.'

Snorting, Jason went to swat him behind the ear but Roy caught him midstrike and leant in for a kiss. The two so engrossed in each other, they didn't hear the waitress approach until they heard a noise crossed between a laugh or someone clearing their throat.  
Pulling sharply away, Jason turned bright red when he saw the waitress, who looked like a younger version of the spotty lady, carrying milkshakes.  
'You're cute, not scary at all.' Molly beamed, offering Jason a wink as she placed down the drinks. 'Arsenal's one lucky man.'  
'Don't I know it!' Roy chuckled, giving the girl a wink and her blush almost rivalled Jason's. 'Thank you, Miss Molly.'  
Smiling again, Molly nodded and motioned towards the spotty lady.  
'Ma said it's on the house.'  
'Huh?'   
Jason shook his head in confusion and shot a nervous glance at Roy, who just smiled. Molly chuckled and placed her hands on her hips in the Gothamite style, one hip cocked.  
'You gots engaged, Mr Hood? Ma knows what you do 'round 'ere. Congrats!'  
With that, the girl was gone, leaving Roy to comfort a dumbfounded fiancé, who was struggling to work out the dynamics of this engaged thing.  
The rest of the meal went relatively peacefully and Jason began to relax, genuinely smiling and laughing along to the light conversation, just like old times.   
Hand in hand they left with a thankful nod and wave, before stepping out onto the sidewalk.

'Red Hood! Arsenal!'  
Freezing, Jason's eyes widened when Vicky Vale of all people came running up to them, looking more like Bambi as she tried to jog in her ridiculous heels.  
'Might I have a couple of minutes with our lovebirds?'  
'Sure!'  
No!' Jason stropped, glaring at Roy, remembering exactly why he hated the twat when Roy tightened his grip on his hand and gave his front cover smile. Jason wanted to die.  
Fortunately, Roy did all the talking. Shuffling uncomfortably just behind his new fiancé, Jason listened to the conversation, mildly jealous of how easily Roy could hold an interview. The questions seemed easy enough. Mainly centred around how they met, the engagement, Pride in general. Yet, he still couldn't see himself being able to entertain like Roy could. His witty remarks and boyish grin had the media eating out of his hands.  
'And you Hood? Stopping to talk to those underprivileged kids and accepting their flowers! You have been rumoured to work quite a lot with Gotham's forgotten children, why?'  
Blinking, Jason stared at the microphone thrust in front of him and felt his mouth go dry.  
'Um. They need me? I guess?'  
That seemed to be the right answer, if Vicky beginning to vibrate and step closer was anything to go by. Jason instinctively moved back and his frown grew.  
'Do you see kids with mental health issues?'

Jason shrugged, ducking his head down into his jacket to try and hide, wanting to be left alone already. It was like being a teen again, Bruce Wayne's young ward.   
'You've had your own experiences with mental illness haven't you?'  
Vicky's voice seemed to be floating somewhere above his head and Jason frowned at her lips, trying to work it out.  
'Um. I erm.'   
Closing his eyes, Jason shook his head and turned away. Roy's hand was squeezing his so tightly, Jason was pretty sure his fingers were turning blue, but he didn't wiggle free, he needed to feel that grip.  
Vicky nodded, eyes wide like a child viewing a much coveted toy, she tried to step closer again.  
'Did you know that GCN is doing a special report on mental health stigma this month?'  
Jason shook his head and took yet another step back, wishing the woman would just give him some space. He felt got at and he couldn't do this. He didn't give interviews. That was Tim's job. He was meant to just sit in the shadows. This was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

'Mr Hood, we've been asking people who have a mental illness; if this was a magic pill that could take away your illness? Would you take it?'  
Jason cocked an eyebrow when a small, red boiled sweet was placed in his hand.  
'What's your response to this? Mr Hood?'  
'I- I can't answer that.' Jason muttered after a while, lifting his eyes to look straight at the camera.  
'Pride is about equality, to be accepted for who you are. To do that you first have to accept yourself.  
Not too long ago, you would have given me this pill and asked if I could take this and be straight, would I?'  
There was a gasp, and a small smirk tugged at Jason's lips, an odd warmth of confidence blossoming in his chest.  
'Shocking now, huh? Homosexuality was a mental illness until 1973. Yet here you are? Asking me the same question about another aspect of me?  
Sometimes, my days are a living hell. I can't sleep, because if I do? I see horrors you wouldn't believe. Sometimes, those images, those sounds, smells, even the feel of soil against my skin, I experience it whilst I'm awake. Imagine seeing your nightmares. Doing things that hurt your loved ones. Being so angry your limbs burn. Your thoughts racing so fast, when you're asked what's wrong? Jumbled words come out or even worse, nothing. Because what is wrong? I never know!  
Sometimes, I feel scared, real, proper scared. I notice every little thing around me. If I get too anxious or stressed normal sounds and lights become too much and my clothing scratches against my skin. What would you do if you felt like that Vicky? If that was your reality?'

Vicky had paled slightly, swallowing, she shot a nervous smile at the camera.  
'So you would take it?'  
Jason shrugged a mouth and looked over at Roy, who was just staring at him slack jawed.  
'But- if I got rid of the bad parts, what about the good?  
Would I be as strong as I am now if I didn't have to fight myself to go to the shops? If I'm not strong, how can I save other folks? If I didn't get angry and frightened-'  
Pausing, Jason lifted Roy's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles with a small smile.  
'How could I have learnt to trust? To love another? Without my bad days, there'd be no good days, because it's the bad days that make the good ones special. Even if it's just lying on the couch with a tub of ice cream, watching films under a blanket. A wise man once told me that being happy doesn't mean life is perfect. Being happy is learning to live, despite those imperfections.'  
Roy let out a small sound that could possibly have been a sob or a gasp. Squeezing his hand in reassurance, Jason mouthed a 'thank you' before looking back over at Vicky and the camera.  
'Mental illness effects us all and yet still, people are losing. They are losing family, friends, jobs. I don't know if I'd take the magic pill? I know some might and I know some won't, some people may be on the fence like me?'  
Opening his hand, Jason dropped the boiled sweet onto the sidewalk and crushed it to dust beneath his boot.  
'What I do know, is that you shouldn't be asking people if they'd take a magic all better pill. People are losing everything because of the way people act towards them, because of an illness. How about next time someone tries to talk to you? Just listen. No one should feel alone, worthless or ashamed because of a mental illness and together we can change that.   
Instead of giving someone's who's not straight a magic pill, we've come together, we support, we listen. Can't we do the same for mental health?'

There was a few moments of silence. Passers by had stopped to listen to the interview, some were even crying.   
Jason felt tears of his own beginning to well. Determined not to cry on television, he tugged his hand free from Roy's and pressed the heels of his hands against his mask.  
'I-I'm going now. Sorry for messing this up.'  
Vicky opened her mouth and called after him, but the young man didn't hear her. Pushing his way through the small crowd which had gathered, Jason ran. He ran as far away from the cameras and questions as he could get. Tim did interviews. Jason didn't.  
Finally halting in an abandoned alleyway, he let all the different emotions twisting in his chest out in an almighty roar, a fist colliding with the wall. Sighing at the satisfactory throbbing in his knuckles, Jason leant his head against the wall and took a few deep breaths.  
'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'  
'Spectacular. Spectacular. Spectacular.'  
Echoed a familiar voice, and Jason slid a look across to see Roy standing by his side. He'd forgotten how annoyingly good Harper was at following him when he ran off.  
Smiling softly, Roy tugged him gently away from the wall, lips moving to claim his. Roy had been crying, Jason could taste the salt on his upper lip.

'H-Harper? Are you okay? I'm sorry. I don't wanna upset you.' Jason mumbled, pulling away sharply. Nervous energy forcing him to bounce on the balls of his feet.  
Roy chuckled and shook his head.  
'I ain't upset you moron. I'm so fucking proud of you right now! What you said? What you did back there? Wow Jaybird!'  
'Wow? It was wow?'   
Jason cocked his head, clearly trying to match up what Roy was saying to how he perceived the situation. He didn't understand what was wow?   
'I never really talked on TV before. Not for a long time like that. I don't think I like it.'  
Nodding,Roy chuckled and tilted Jason's chin up with his fingers.  
'It was wow and they loved it!' 

Leaning down to steal another kiss, Roy frowned at the worried expression on Jason's face.  
'What is it?'  
'I was on TV. Arkham will see me?'  
'So? They know you're in the city Jaybird? They were on the screen dancing, remember?'  
'Then why has no one come to take me back?'  
Frowning, Roy thought about this. Why hadn't they? It was Dr Leland who had called him to arrange the video link after Robin let it slip about his plans. He hadn't thought about Jason still technically being under their care.  
'I dunno? Maybe, maybe they just want you to be happy? For you to have a good day with your family and friends?'  
Jason screwed up his nose, that sounded highly suspicious. The thought of being taken back to his cell had fear pooling into his stomach. The feeling so cold it physically hurt. What Roy said about family and friends made sense though.  
Grabbing hold of Roy's hand, he started marching back down the alley.  
'Woah, easy Jaybird! What's the rush?'  
'We're going to the after party. Right now! I'll get taken back to Arkham if I'm not having a good day with my family!' Came Jason's panicked explanation and Roy inwardly groaned.  
That hadn't been what he meant. 

There were more cameras and even more people when the couple rocked up at the bar Jason used to protect. Troy came dashing over to greet them with a glass of champagne and some sparkling grape juice for Roy.  
'Oh my good God, Hood! We saw your interview live on GCN, that was freaking awesome! Go you telling 'em what's what!'  
Genuinely smiling, Jason stepped out of the way so the handsy dancer hugged Roy instead. Slyly depositing the champagne on a table, he thought himself to have gotten away without physical contact until a weight collided with his back. One deep breath, and he was hit by multiple perfumes and the distinct smell of hair gel and fruit cocktails.  
'Hey Goldie.'  
'Little Wing!' Dick practically squealed, peppering his face with kisses Jason tried and failed to slap away. 'Oh congratulations! Congratulations! I saw your interview!' Stepping back, Dick turned his brother around and looked up at him in, was that pride? 'Oh Little Wing it was amazing. You so, so brave. I-'  
'Shut up Dickhead before I give the press over there a real picture to take.' Jason grumbled, only putting up a mild fight, when his brother dragged him over to the bar.

'I just want a coke damnit.'  
'Nope, my baby brother is getting hitched. We gotta celebrate!'  
'I can't drink!'  
'Just have one?'  
'No. Non. Nien. Ei. Nē.'   
'Why not?' Dick interrupted Jason's display of multilingual ways to say no, pouting in a way was quite frankly ridiculous on a man his age.  
Jason swallowed and glanced up at the multiple bottles of spirits behind the bar and tried to come up with an excuse. He really didn't want to admit why to Dick. He wouldn't get it and just make a big deal out of it.  
'I, er, Arsenal! Yeah, I'm with Arsenal now and -'  
'And no Jaybird. You're going to sit there and have fun with Nightwing! Just because I can't, don't mean you can't!' Roy butted in, slinging an arm around Jason's shoulder and winking at Dick.  
'I however, would love some more of that fizzy grape stuff! It was yummy.'  
Sighing, Jason felt a little guilty for using Roy as his get out of jail free card and accepted the whiskey Dick pushed over to him. A moderate amount wouldn't hurt, he'd just have a couple and stop. Simples. 

That plan of action worked out reasonably well for Jason to begin with. The alcohol intake actually helped, he was more mellow and stopped freaking out when people spoke to him. He grinned when people said congratulations, and managed to switch between soft and alcoholic drinks when he was bought them.  
Making his way back over to the bar, he nodded towards the bar owner, who gave him a wave.  
'Gonna kill you for today, Kevin. I thought we were friends?' Jason shouted across the bar at the man, who just fluttered his eyelashes innocently at him.  
'Someone's gotta sort y'out kid.' Kevin teased, moving to flick the boy in the forehead. 'What yer havin?'  
'Bourbon. Single. Please, let me pay?' Jason practically begged, only for Kevin to shake his head.  
'Just a single? You back on your meds or summit?'  
'Fuck off!' Jason grumbled, taking his drink and sitting down on the bar stool. Suddenly feeling rather down all of a sudden. 

Kevin pursed his lips and patted the young man on the shoulder.  
'Hey, don't get like that? I like it when you takes 'em. You're my Hoodie when you're not bouncing off the walls or picking fights that force me to chuck you out. I can have a chat wit' ya, and you're a pretty cool guy to talk to, namean?'  
Jason grumbled away to himself and took a sip of his drink with a disbelieving frown.  
'Look, don't listen to me. I'm a barman, I ain't no doc, unqualified therapist? Maybe.'  
Snorting, Jason nodded and threw the middle aged man with tattoos and a nose ring a look. Yeah, he may or may not have spilled his guts to the guy once or twice after lock up. Bastard, even knew who he was, but had never breathed a word.  
'Congrats on snagging y'man, Kid. Just don't fuck it up y'hear? Let him make ya happy. You deserve it.'  
Grumbling some more, Jason watched Kevin move away to serve some more customers with a sigh. He was getting to the point where he was going to have to cut himself off.  
He'd enjoy his peace and quiet and his drink for a few minutes first, before trying to figure out how to get away with refusing anymore drink offers.

'Is this spot taken?'  
Lifting his head, Jason's eyes widened when he saw the commissioner stood next to him, before shrugging towards the empty bar stool.  
'Knock y'self out.'  
Smiling gratefully, Jim sat down on the stool and order a double scotch. Thanking the barman he took a sip and observed Jason carefully.  
'You and I need to have a little chat, son.'  
Jason sighed, before finishing off his own drink and shaking his head.  
'Just, give me tonight, sir? You have my word, I will be out of the city by dawn.'  
'No, no that isn't why I'm here.'  
Jason frowned and looked up at the commissioner warily, eyeing up the brown envelope he held in his hands. His stomach twisted when it was handed over to him.  
'I have some papers that I need to serve you. After that, well, you may go wherever you choose.'

Something was not quite right, the soft, tender look in the ageing policeman's eyes put him on edge. The man hadn't looked at him in that way since the days of green scaly shorts.  
Taking the envelope, Jason dipped his hand inside to pull out the papers that apparently he was being served with. A small huff of air left his lips when he read the words on the page.  
'These- this is'  
'Doctor Leland signed them last month. The courts where more than happy to push it through. No one argues with Doctor Leland.'  
Sucking in his bottom lip to stave off the full on breakdown threatening to wash over him, Jason shook his head and just stared at the papers in his hands.  
'I-I can really go?'  
'Son, it's not as if you're going to let us take you back there anytime soon.'   
Placing a hand on the young man's trembling shoulder, James noticed Roy making his way over to them, looking more than a little concerned. 'Doctor Leland would not have signed if she did not think you well enough. Congratulations.'

'Jaybird? Everything okay here?' Roy asked, throwing the commissioner a dark look.   
'I can go.' Jason spoke with a wavering voice, and Roy frowned in confusion.  
'Go? Go where?'  
'Go.I-I can go.'  
Snatching the papers out of Jason's hand, Roy scanned the document, eyes widening with every word.  
'Shit.'  
'I'm sane, Arsenal.' Jason almost whispered, looking up at Harper in disbelief, who just laughed and kissed Jason's temple.  
'Let's not run away with ourselves. You're still as fucking nutty as a fruit cake, Jaybird.'  
Looking up at the commissioner, Roy ignored the string of curses Jason flew at him, and inclined his head with a smile.   
'Thank you.'  
Jim chuckled wearily, and waved the gratitude away.  
'Don't thank me, just don't make me regret this. I don't want to see either of you in my cells, y'hear?' Slowly rising from his stool, Jim offered Jason a salute, before heading towards the exit. 'Well, this old man best be off, and leave you young ones to it.'

Roy and Jason remained where they were, leaning on each other and just staring at Jason's discharge papers, neither quite believing their eyes.  
'I can go!'  
Nodding, Roy smiled and rested his chin on Jason's shoulder.  
'Where we gonna go?'  
Shaking his head, Jason swallowed and scrubbed a shaking hand down his face. Today wasn't real. It couldn't be. All of this, all happening in one day? No, this couldn't be real.  
'Hood!'   
Tim broke their silent reverie and skipped over with a rather intoxicated grin.  
'When you guys get here?'  
'Couple of hours ago?' Roy offered with a smirk, glancing over at the troop of Titans dancing on the floor. 'You were busy and it looked fun.'  
Pouting, Tim shook his head and folded his arms, eyes travelling over to Jason who was yet to acknowledge him

'I want to see my big bro! Yo, Hoods what's ya reading?' Leaning over, Tim snatched the wad of paper from Jason with an impish grin. Cocking an eyebrow, Jason noted the casual speech pattern and the way the boy swayed off to one side.  
'If it ain't my favourite brother. Are you drinking? You were on meds last-'  
'Eh, just Sertraline, I'm fiiiiiine. You can't talk.'  
Tim defended himself, his face paling as he realised what he was reading.  
The papers fell to the ground.   
Looking up, Tim just stared blankly at Jason before shaking his head and sinking to the floor.  
'My brother.' He mumbled, grateful that his mask hid the tears in his eyes.  
Jason had been incarcerated after Bruce died, after his final attempt on Tim's life. Tim shook his head in wonder, that year had been a living hell, not just for him, for the entire family. Now, finally, almost half a decade later, those wounds were showing signs of healing.  
'Red Robin!'  
Dick's worried voice cut trough his haze, and Tim blinked down at the strewn paper, gasping he tried to gather them up in a panic.  
'I'm fine! I'm fine!'  
'Hood what have you done?' Dick demanded, striding over to the trio, glaring at Jason who just stared back. The lack of retaliation was, worrying.   
There was a small amount of paper around a shell shocked Tim like confetti.   
'What? What's happened?'   
'H-Hood.' Tim hiccuped, collecting the papers, he stumbled to his feet and handed them over to Dick, before running away and barrelling straight into Miguel's arms. His friend, at first seemed pissed at being cock blocked, but quickly participated in the hug when he realised Tim was sobbing.   
Dick watched the entire scene in silence before reading what was in his hands.

Jason waited. He saw his older brother's hands begin to shake, it was only a matter of time before the bar was filled with tears and elated Nightwing cartwheels, but then to keep to the theme of the day, something weird happened.  
Dick raised his head and calmly handed the discharge papers over to Roy, before smiling softly at his little brother, who was shuffling about in his seat.  
Without a word, he strode across the short space between them and wrapped his arms around him.  
'Deep breaths, Little Wing.' He muttered into his brother's ear, chuckling when he felt him take a deep, shuddering breath as asked. 'I think we need a drink buddy.'  
'No!' Jason protested, mildly enjoying being hugged by his brother, even if no amount of torture would make him admit that.  
'Enough, Jason.' Dick spoke quietly in his ear, before pulling away and signalling for service and just Jason's luck, it was Kevin who came over.   
'My buddy here is without a drink. I don't want to see him without a drink in his hand for more than five minutes.'   
'Nightwing, no. I can't!'   
'Why not? You're engaged and a free man, that needs celebrating!'

Jason sucked on his bottom lip, anxiety washing over him. Dick thought he was better, normal, he couldn't upset him by telling him the truth. Glancing up at Kevin for help, who just shrugged, he looked over at Roy, he couldn't use him as an excuse again.  
'Fine. Fine. But please Goldie, I'm telling you, my tolerance is whacked. I don't wanna get alcohol poisoning. Again.'  
Laughing, Dick nodded and clapped his brother's back, before ordering him the fruitiest monstrosity on the menu.  
'Ah shut up, Little Wing. You are more than capable of drinking me under the table.'  
Shoving Jason's drink at him, he watched his brother frown at the luminous pink colour in amusement. 'You gonna tell B and Robin about your discharge?'  
Jason sighed, he reached out for Roy's hand but instead Roy's lips pressing against his temple.  
'We'll go tell 'em tomorrow Jaybird, together. Y'know if you don't tell him, he's gonna find out and that will be ten times worse!'  
Smirking, Jason turned slightly to kiss Roy quickly on the lips.  
Worse, but fun!'  
Laughing, Roy swatted him behind the ear, before sauntering off back into the crowd.  
'Make sure he behaves. Ima gonna go find Timbers and make sure he's okay.'  
'Yeah.' Duck and Jason replied simultaneously, before turning to glare at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jason's day finally ends ... not that he'll remember much of it.
> 
> Timmy boy does a bad.
> 
> Everyone's learns that alcohol is all fun and games until things go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a weepy drunk ... sue me!

Trusting Waynes to behave when alcohol was involved never ended well.  
Roy and Wally had long given up even trying to keep Dick and Jason under control and were now sat watching them lose every ounce of dignity one song at a time.  
'Okay, as the only other sober guy in this place. How are we getting those two home?' Wally asked, eyes travelling over to where the two brothers were stood on a table, arms wrapped around each other, singing their hearts out to Shania Twain.  
Roy gave a long suffering sigh and watched the pair for moment. This was definitely going to be motivational material for keeping up his sobriety. This is what alcohol did to people and it wasn't pretty.  
'Fuck knows.'  
'Where's Nightwing and Red Hood?'  
Looking up from their spot by the bar, Roy and Wally watched a rather stressed looking Kori storm towards them, a rather inebriated looking Tim held high by one hand. The boy looked like a puppy who'd been caught peeing on the carpet.

'Erm, Starfire? What've you done to Red Robin?' Roy asked, eyeing up Jason's little brother in concern.  
'Red Robin has another death wish! I found him talking to the lady with the listening things.'  
Wally and Roy looked from Tim to each other, their complexions paling significantly.  
'Red, were you talking to Vicki Vale?' Wally asked hesitantly.  
Tim nodded before beginning to wiggle against Kori's iron tight grip in a bid for freedom.  
'Owney talkins!'  
Oh no.  
Closing his eyes, Roy counted slowly to ten before looking back up at Kori.  
'Where's his friends Kor?'  
Kori shrugged, a devious smile creeping across her face.  
'The small one is having fun!'  
'The small one?'  
Wally nudged Roy in the ribs and pointed towards the far corner of the bar.  
'I'm guessing Timmy here stopped being a cock blocker.'  
Roy frowned before spotting Miguel in the end booth, throughly distracted by a rather good looking guy he'd managed to snag.

'Erm Babybird? How much of a boo boo did you make?'  
Tim stopped his squirming and smiled bashfully at Roy.  
'Owney ickle one. I wanna 'nother drink. I likes the minty one!'  
'Yeah, no. No more drinks. You're going home!' Roy scolded, feeling the ice cold tendrils of dread clutch his chest. Vicky Vale was highly interested in Jason after his little speech about mental health, this wasn't good.  
'Yo Supes! Your buddy here needs a lift home!' Wally yelled into the general populace. Within seconds, a rather pissed off looking Kon appeared looking from Tim to Wally.  
'Don't call me that! Rob what the hell? You're wasted!'  
Tim merely grinned drunkenly and offered him a clumsy wave.  
Kon didn't need to be asked. Seeing his friend's condition, the boy had Tim out of Kori's grasp and into his own arms before anyone could say anything.  
'Come on. We're going. Now!'  
'But its goods to be allliiiiive!'  
'Yeah, don't think you're going to agree in the morning.'

Kori watched them go with Roy and Wally before looking over at Dick and Jason who'd moved onto another song. They had fallen into yet another drunken dance routine, with high kicks.  
'Ah. I think the other Robins need to go home too.'  
'Aye, but how Kor? You and I both know getting either of them to do something they don't want to do is near impossible. With your help we can successfully tackle one, but which one? What's the one left behind gonna do while we take their drunken brother home?' Roy explained, watching Kori think about this before her shoulders sagged in defeat.  
'I see. This is most difficult.'  
'Eh, don't fret. I've called Dad. Two of yer just gotta get big brother home.' Kevin interrupted, grinning when the trio turned to gape at him in bemusement.  
'What? Y'think I let Hood drink in here without a safe adult to come get him outta my hair?'  
The three heroes blinked.  
Was this guy serious? He'd called the freaking Batman to come take Red Hood home? 

'Don't get ya panties in a twist. The Big Man's used to it and Jay hates me for about a week but soon comes back to apologise. Idiot shouldn't have drunk so much. After his little speech he shoulda swallowed his pride and told his brother the truth.'  
Roy watched the barman shake his head in exasperation before wiping down the bar with his tea towel. The man's words doing loops inside his head.  
Jason had been trying to avoid drinking like the plague at the start of the night. He'd thought he was just trying to be considerate to him, but was there more to it? Jason honestly hadn't drunk anywhere near enough alcohol to get him into his current state.  
'Kev? Is Jaybird taking anything?'  
Kevin raised his eyes slowly to look at Roy before shaking his head and going back to wiping down the bar.  
'You need to talk to y'fiancé about that.'  
Roy's frown increased, that wasn't a denial. He knew Kevin was one of the few people Jason trusted, the only person during certain stages of his life. If Jason was back on his meds, Kevin would know.  
'Kev?'  
'Talk to your fiancé.' Kevin repeated, looking over to where Jason was sloppily kissing Dick on the cheek before producing tequila shots from fuck knows where. Kevin had cut both boys off an hour ago. Not that it ever made much of a difference. 'Although maybe in the morning? Once the boy's sobered up?'

Following the barman's gaze, Roy felt like openly weeping when he watched the pair knock back the shots, grabbing for the salt and lemon like giggling teenagers. Jason could now barely sit up without flopping over. Either the asshole has been hiding the fact he was on meds or there was something medically wrong with him.  
Dashing over, Roy tried to wrap an arm around Jason to stop him from tumbling to the ground.  
'Okay, that's enough fun for you, Jaybird. Come on, you're going home.'  
Shaking his head violently, Jason drunkenly flung his arms out to the side, forcing Roy to duck out of the way.  
'Nope. Me is mine owns man!' Jason declared loudly, grinning drunkenly at Dick, who howled in laughter.  
'You is so drunk Lickle Wing!'  
Jason started to declare how sober he was before gravity finally won over and he toppled off his seat with a yelp. This caused Dick to just laugh harder, falling off himself to land on top of his little brother.  
'Ha, ha I love you!'  
Jason blinked up at his brother, tears welled in his eyes, throwing his arms around his brother he began to sob into his shoulder.  
'I wuv you too, 'ickie!'  
This prompted Dick to burst in to tears of his own and their loved ones just stood and watched the pair weep declarations of love to each other in bemusement.  
'Roy, how'd you sign up for the AA gig?' Wally asked with a shake of his head. Roy looked from Jason to Wally, completely and utterly baffled.  
'You gotta be an alcoholic you moron! You're a speedster, you can't even get drunk?'  
'Not that that is a bad thing. I do not wish to be leaking and snotty.' Kori chimed in, staring at the drunken brothers like you would a catastrophic disaster.

'Hood, if you were your own man, you would know how to handle your own damn liquor!'  
Everyone left in the bar turned to stare at a very pissed off looking Batman who'd materialised in the middle of the room. Kevin merely rolled his eyes and went back to starting cashing up his till.  
Standing up with a sobbing Dick still attached, Jason stuck his tongue out at Bruce before going to stumble away.  
'Hold it right there young man! You're coming with me. Nightwing go home, we shall talk about your behaviour later.'  
Batman was not playing around. Even the straggling members of the public made a hasty move for the exit and Kevin remembered why inviting Batman down for closing was such a good idea. Everyone fucked off and he got to go home on time for once.

'B?' Dick turned out of Jason's shoulder to cock his head at Bruce questioningly. ' 'ickle Wing-'  
'Is going home with myself and Arsenal. Trust me Nightwing, you do not want to bring up 'Little Wing' with me after the state you've got him in!'  
Swallowing, Dick nodded before reaching his arms out to Kori like a scalded toddler, bottom lip wobbling.  
'I just wanna him have funs.'  
'I know, Nightwing.' Kori soothed, stroking a motherly hand through sparkling raven hair she looked over at Wally. 'We must take Nightwing home now. Make sure he is well taken care of.'  
Nodding, Wally grinned and offered her a wink.  
'Sure thing, wanna race?'  
'You know I cannot go -' Kori began, before realising she was speaking to empty air. Muttering away to herself for being abandoned, she hoisted Dick into her arms bridle style and nodded her farewell to Roy. 'Congratulations.'  
Roy nodded with a small smile, watching his friends fly away before a deep cough brought him back to the job in hand.  
'You handled a drunk Hood before?' Bruce asked, almost losing the gravel of Batman's voice, his lips turned down in what looked like sadness.  
Dumbly, Roy shook his head and looked back over at Jason who was now crying quietly on his own on the floor. No, he hadn't. Sure he'd seen Jason drink, but he had always drink just enough to reach that giddy high Roy could remember well. Never, ever had he seen his partner this intoxicated. By the sound of Bruce's tone, and the fact that Kevin had him on speed dial, this was apparently a common occurrence.

How Bruce managed to get Jason home in the past was a mystery to Roy. It had taken both of them, plus Kevin to get the idiot onto his feet and out of the bar. The boy could barely stand never mind put one foot in front of the other. It ended up with Roy and Bruce practically carrying him down the street. The fact that he was so intoxicated, that he was going home, that world peace had not been achieved, that his toast burnt two weeks ago and the stars looking at him funny were all Bruce's fault in Jason's, rather loud, opinion.  
'I hate you!' Jason bellowed, swinging a clumsy fist in Bruce's direction only for Roy to catch it in midair and pin it behind his back.  
'Pack it in, Jaybird.'  
'I love you too.' Bruce replied, hauling his son along the sidewalk, ignoring the passers by who stared at the odd sight of Batman helping a drunken Red Hood home.  
Roy just trudged along, shaking his head in bemusement. Every time Jason lashed out or said something hurtful, Bruce replied with a reaffirmation of how much Jason was loved and what a wonderful person he was. Roy couldn't decipher if it made the situation better or worse? At first his fiancé would blink in surprise and settle down, only to start up again moments later with something else that had wronged him. That was when it dawned on him. Watching Jason rant about Bruce turning the stars against him, yet again, Roy suddenly realised what was happening. 

Alcohol removed your inhibitions, the barriers that kept your behaviours in check. Despite coming a long way from the angry young man who Arkham remembered, Jason still had his demons. He still struggled to trust and he thought himself an outsider in his family. Although his relationship with Bruce had improved there was still ambivalence there. Jason was pushing his boundaries, throwing everything he had at his father, hoping to drive him away but terrified that he would leave all at the same time. Bruce, the ever present rock, just held his son tighter and reaffirmed how much Jason was loved each and every time. This was the apparent routine the pair danced every time Jason lost control of his alcohol intake. Which before Roy, had been a regular thing by all accounts. The realisation ricocheted through his heart so violently he almost let go of his Jaybird.

Finally, the pair managed to haul the young man into Roy's apartment. Roy felt a twinge of guilt for bringing Jason back home with him. He knew that an engagement would not mend the fragile trust he had shattered. Jason's reaction to when he had attempted to take things further on the roof was proof enough of that. However, he also couldn't take Jason back to his own place safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't choke on his own vomit or something equally stupid. Kicking a couple of discarded toys to one side, Roy managed to manoeuvre Jason onto the couch with Bruce's help.  
'Right. I'm going now Jay. Roy is here to look after you. Behave yourself.'  
'I hate you!'  
'I love you too, Jay.'  
Shaking his head, Jason almost rolled off the couch onto the floor if Roy hadn't pushed him lightly back. Burying his face into a scatter cushion Jason started to sob.  
'Yous hates me. I hates me.'  
Shaking his head, Bruce gave a long suffering sigh and bent down to pat his son's thigh.  
'Why in the world would I hate such an esteemed young man? I'm proud of you, Jay.'  
Jason just sobbed harder into his cushion, kicking the hand on his thigh off.  
''m not straight.'

Blinking, Bruce glanced over at a very confused Roy and nodded slowly.  
'Um, yes? I had noticed that one Jay? What is this about?'  
''m not straight.' Jason carried on his mumbled rant as if Bruce hadn't said a word. 'An' an' 'm horrible. Not goods for Roy. No goods for Lian. Canna be dats.' Jason rambled, trailing off into a haphazard blur of Spanish and god knows what other languages.  
'Huh?'  
Frowning, Roy folded his arms and cocked his head at the jumbled up speech that made no sense. Bruce understood it though, if the tight line his lips formed meant anything.  
'Yous hates me. Admits it. I fails time an' time 'gain. Not like 'ickie. You likes him but fucks yous. I hates yous instead. Me wants be happy.'  
Shaking his head, Roy dropped to his knees and bent over to brush fingers through tangled, glittery hair.  
'No. No Jaybird you got it all mixed up. Why would Bruce hate you for not being straight huh? Bruce was the entire reason today even happened. Y'think I could pull a stunt like that without the Big Man's help?' Roy explained softly, cocking his head to the side to try and catch his fiancé's eye.  
'No!' Jason spat, almost rolling off the couch again before Roy stopped him, again. Knowing a losing battle when he saw one, Roy sighed and began unlacing Jason's boots instead.  
'Dick is straight? Either you're talking out of your ass or I have serious concerns about your observation skills, Jason.' Bruce scolded, making note to have a serious conversation with his eldest about not plying his 'Little Wing' with alcohol, again.

Jason turned his face out of the cushion and peered up at his adopted father drunkenly, before nodding with a very undignified snort.  
'Yous wins thats ones.'  
'Good. Now because I won that one, sit up and let Roy take your jacket off before you sleep.'  
Grumbling something that definitely had cursing in it, Jason hauled himself up and began trying to clumsily take his jacket off.  
Setting the boots aside, Roy looked from Jason to Bruce in astonishment before moving to help a stroppy Jason remove his jacket. Silently helping him lay back down, Roy was surprised again when Bruce bent over and applied a solution to his son's mask and removed it as quick as lightening.  
'There. Better now? This time I am going. Because I need to go home and sleep and you need to sleep, Jay. No more stalling. Good night.'  
Nodding, Jason sucked on his bottom lip before rolling into his cushion again with a shuddering breath. Roy covered him with the comforter lost in his own thoughts.  
Bruce Wayne was a complicated man at best. His relationship with his second eldest practically impossible to gage. Sometimes he completely let go of the ball but then other times, like tonight, Bruce was not only on the ball, he was practically doing keep me ups with it. Giving up while he was ahead, Roy left the pair to their good byes and sauntered off towards the kitchen. God he needed a cup of tea.

Sighing, Bruce reluctantly retracted his hand from his son's hair, eyes still glued on his unconscious form as he trailed behind Roy to the kitchen to say goodbye.  
'He always thinks I'm mad at him. Even today.'  
Snorting, Roy leant on the kitchen counter and took a sip of camomile tea thoughtfully.  
'You didn't smile, Bruce, you never do.'  
Bruce frowned, his lips drawn down as he tried to figure out why that was an issue? He wasn't the sort of person who went around offering smiles. His kids got that, didn't they? Just because he wasn't grinning didn't mean that he disapproved of Jason's engagement?  
'I mean sure, he knows what you did to make today happen, he knows you approve and I'm sure if he digs real deep, he knows that you love him.' Roy nattered away as if Bruce had vocalised every thought he'd just had. 'But Bruce? That's not what his mind sees.'  
Lifting his head, Bruce looked over at Roy, silently watching the man sip his tea before his jaw dropped in apparent shock.  
'You really don't know do you?'

'Know what?' Bruce grumbled, his frown deepening when Roy looked on the verge of tears.  
'He- Jaybird, he doesn't get neutral faces.' Roy mumbled, shaking his head at Bruce's bemusement in disbelief. Bruce honestly had no clue as to what he was going on about.  
'Think. Think about how Jay reacts to you, to all of his loved ones. Bruce, in Jason's world there are only two ways that he can interoperate you, you are either pleased with him or you are angry with him. His illness coupled by his past, makes Jason desperate to please, to be praised, to be reassured of his place in your life, that he matters. He knows that if someone smiles they are happy.'  
Bruce continued to stare as if he had grown a second head, and Roy fought the urge to beat his own head against the counter.  
'If Jason sees you smile he feels reassured. If Jason sees you frown he thinks you're mad at him, he feels insecure and gets angry if he feels that it is unjust.'  
'That's how anyone would react to those expressions Roy? What's your point?' 

'My point is, is that is all Jason understands!' Roy snapped back, being careful to not raise his voice. 'He doesn't understand a neutral face. A neutral face is a frown in Jason's eyes. He reads it as you being mad at him.'  
Bruce blinked and looked back over at Jason who grumbled in his drunken stupor and buried his face further into the cushion he was hugging. Somehow, that made sense. Even before his death, Jason always believed that Bruce was displeased with him. More often than not, he knew that his face was set in its usual neutral expression.  
'But I always told him-'  
'Words are just words, Bruce. Jaybird has been lied to and manipulated his whole life. Words are meaningless. He gains his understanding of your intent through the expressions on your face. Why'd think he freaked out at the parade? With my mask on, he couldn't see my entire face, he couldn't accurately gage if my expression is positive or negative. If I was seriously proposing or not.'  
'Why?' Seemed to be all the older man could say, looking back at his son with a mix of concern and bewilderment. Chuckling, Roy shook his head and took another sip of tea with a noncommittal shrug.  
'Like hell I know, I ain't a shrink Bruce, I'm a recovering addict with a bow. It's just what I've worked out. My best guess is that it's linked to trauma some how? Jason needing to know if you're gonna hurt him or not? His abusive childhood not giving him the opportunity to develop that particular social skill? Maybe a mix of both? I dunno, I just work with it. I doubt even Jason knows.'

Bruce didn't respond. With a brief nod he turned to make his leave, pausing by the arm of the cob on his way out to observe his son sleeping. Well, sleeping was probably looking at him through the rose tinted glasses of a parent. In truth, Jason was sprawled in a heap on the couch, his hair and clothing askew, drooling on his cushion as he snored, a stench of booze hovering over him.  
The sound of spraying broke Bruce out of his daze and he frowned at Roy who was apparently giving Jason a thick layer of air freshener.  
'He's fine Bruce. Clear off home. Oh and maybe call round later? Jason has got something he needs to discuss with you.'  
'What?'  
'Ask Jaybird.' Roy replied with a shit eating grin. The expression enough to satisfy Bruce that his son might have good news rather than a body he wanted to get rid off, he nodded thoughtfully.  
'Very well. I shall call tomorrow evening when Jason feels better.'  
With that Bruce was gone.  
'Me no wan' go school.'  
Sighing, Roy sprayed Jason with air freshener again.


End file.
